Fight for Your Life!
by MasterSaruwatari
Summary: Amy and Rouge head to a new lounge called the "VG lounge". They meet a young kaka name Taokaka. The power goes out and all they can is eat and  sit in darkness. How will they get out?


A/N: Remember when I said I did a couple of one shots. Well, here's one of them. It's a request fanfic from my friend Rene. It's a Sonic and Blazblue crossover. Since, fails to add another character slot. It's Amy and rouge meeting Taokaka at the VG lounge. I hope you guys like this story. Also, if you're wondering about why Amy and Rouge are older it's because I posted this fanfic on DA. And there's a rule on DA about underage nudity. So, I had to make Amy older to avoid getting reported on that site. now, I bet you're asking why Rouge is older. Well, I made four years skip by. And having Amy be the only one that gets older, while rogue stayed the same wouldn't make sense.

P.S. aside from nasty violence. This fanfic includes breast growth and vore. Don't blame me for these elements. Those were my friends ideas. I don't support either of these ideas as a whole. If anyone wants to trash him personally. I'll send you his DA account through PM.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

NOTE: Amy is 16 years old in this story. Rouge is 22 years old in this story.

NOTE 2: Rouge= Batty-babe Amy= Pinky

Today was like any other day for the pink hedgehog Amy Rose. She was doing some spring cleaning; as the days of spring weather were getting closer. She still had strong feelings for Sonic. Her body showed that clearly. Amy's cup size was at least an C, and she started to develop some muscles in her legs and arms. She had matured a lot in over four years. Amy was almost done. She was finishing the living room of her home.

*DING DONG*

Amy's doorbell rang.

Amy: Coming!* Amy shouted to the unknown visitor that rang her doorbell*  
>She swept up the last of the dust in her living room into a dustpan and put the broom against the kitchen's wall. Amy then ran to her front door to open it. She opens the door.<p>

Rouge: Hey kiddo.

Amy: Oh… Hi Rouge. This is very unlike you. You must've change a lot in four years.

Rouge:*similes* Why do you say that, darling?

Amy: Oh… It's nothing.

Rouge: May I come in? I got something to tell you about this new place I found not far from here.

Rouge pretty much looks the same after four years. The only difference she was way taller than Amy.

Amy: Oh? Okay. Come on in.* She let's her in*

They sat down at Amy's kitchen table.

Amy: So what is this new place you're talking about Rouge?  
>Rouge: Well, it's a nice little lounge called the "VG Lounge".<br>Amy: What is the VG Lounge?  
>Rouge: It is a lounge where all the video game characters old and new hang out.<br>Amy: Really?* in head* Maybe sonic is there.  
>Rouge: uh… Amy… Are you there?<br>Amy:* snaps out of her daydream* Huh? Oh! I would love to go to this "VG lounge" with you Rouge.  
>Rouge: Ok. Would you like to go now?<br>Amy: Yes! I would love to go now.  
>Rouge: All right. It's not far from your house Amy.<p>

The only reason Amy took up Rouge's offer to go to the lounge now because she thought Sonic would there. Rouge was right about the lounge being close. They made it there in five minutes or less.

Rouge:* opens the front door to the lounge* Here we are. What do you think Amy?

Amy rush passes Rouge to see if Sonic was there.

Rouge: Hey!  
>Amy: Sonic! Sonic! Where are you my love?* She was in the bar section of the VG lounge*<p>

Amy gets pouch on by a young kaka.

Young kaka: Tao got you, meow!  
>Amy: Hey! Get off me you witch!<br>Tao: Oh… You're Pinky. You're in the wrong section Pinky.  
>Amy: What are you talking about? Who are you?<br>Tao: You're E rated game. I am Tao. E rated section is over there.*She points to a section with Care Bears and other stuff that is for kids.*  
>Amy: Very funny Tao. I'm not going anywhere!* Knocks Tao off with her Piko Piko Hammer*<p>

Tao flies through the air from the hammer strike and lands on the ground on her back.

Tao: Ouch… That hurt, meow!  
>Amy:* gets up* so is anyone else here?* to Tao*<br>Rouge: Amy!* runs in, and sees her Piko Piko Hammer out* Oh no… What did you and your anger issues got you into this time?  
>Amy: Oh nothing Rouge…* points to Tao* this cat here calls herself Tao.<br>Rouge: Hello Tao sweetie.  
>Tao: Hi Batty-babe. Pinky is a lot of fun.<br>Amy: Sigh… So, like I said before, is anyone else here?  
>Tao: Tao hasn't seen anyone. I have been enjoying the free food.<br>Rouge: Really? I thought you had to pay for it.  
>Tao: Nope, meow.<br>Amy: So, what is there to eat exactly in this place anyway?  
>Tao: Tao was eating this food that makes her feel funny.* her breasts were bigger than usual for some reason. Instead of her being an A cup.*<br>Rouge: You felt funny? Where is the food?  
>Tao: It's over there, meow.* points to a storeroom door*<br>Rouge: Thanks.* walks up to the storeroom door and heads inside to get the food.*  
>Amy and Tao took a seat on some Bean Bag chairs and waited for Rouge to come back with the food.<br>Rouge:* came out of the door carrying boxes of pizza, chips, and candies.* Here we go. All the food in there is made by a company called Lusticious. I think got all of it.  
>Amy: That's a strange name for a food company.<p>

Before they could touch their food, all the power in the lounge went out.

Amy: What the-  
>Tao: Why is it so dark? Tao can't see!<br>Rouge: Sigh… It seems the power went out.  
>Tao: It's scary! Tao wants to get out of here!* she makes a run for the door and crashes into it head first.*<br>Tao: Ouch! Tao's head hurt!*She rubs her head softly.*  
>Amy:* walks up to the door and tries to turn the knob* its lock…. What do we do Rouge?<p>

Rouge headed back to the food and took a slice of pizza.

Rouge: Just sit back and relax. We're trap anyways. So, let's enjoy this food.* she took a bite of the slice of pizza*  
>Amy: Sigh… You're right.* heads to the food and picks up a bag of chip*<br>Tao: Tao will have some with Batty-babe and pinky as well!* She attacks one of the many boxes of pizza that Rogue set on the bar's table and ate it happily.*

The trio ate the Lusticious brand foods happily. To their surprise the Lusticious brand foods was pretty good. But what they didn't notice is the size of their breasts grew bigger. They ate this food non-stop the whole day.

After they ate their food, all of them pass out from the marathon of eating they did. The effects from all the Lusticious brand foods show in their breasts. Amy became an E cup, Rouge became an F cup, and Tao became a D cup. They spelt for 12 hours straight.

-12 hours later-  
>They all woke up on the Bean Bag chairs they were sitting on.<p>

Amy: Man…that food was good. Sigh… The power is still out.  
>Rouge: Yeah… I think we ate all of it. *She got up from her Bean Bag chair and stood up.*<br>Tao: Tao's boobies feel bigger and heavier!* She sat up and played with them.*  
>Rouge Eh?*looks down* Mine are bigger too. Go figure. How did they get like this?<br>Amy: I think it's from that food. Mine got bigger too.  
>Rouge: Strange… Well my plate can barely hold these. I'm going to take it off.* unhooks her heart-shape plate and lies down on the bar table.* Phew… That's better.<br>Rouge's tits were not hanging out. They were still held in place within the top part of her jumpsuit.  
>Tao: It's still dark. What do we do?<br>Amy: I don't know Tao. The food is all gone.  
>Rouge: Well, I'll go get us some candles so we can actually see each other.<p>

She heads off into the darkness to get some. Being a bat she didn't have to use her eyes to see in the darkness. She uses the sound given off her metal high heel boots to guide her. Rouge found some white candles and a lighter very easily. She comes back to Amy and Tao, and sits the candles down and lit them.

Rouge: There we go.* sits down*  
>The candles gave just enough light for them to see each other faces and bodies.<br>Amy: Thanks Rouge.  
>Tao: Batty-babe is awesome!<br>Amy: So what do we do now?  
>Rouge: Just wait for help I suppose. There's nothing else we can do for the moment.<br>Amy: Okay.

So…They just waited for help. Minutes, seconds, and hours flew by. To kill time, the trio talks about themselves and their daily lives. Amy and Rouge asked Tao where she came from. The answer they got wasn't very clear, but Tao kept repeating it every time it was brought up. The emotional state of everyone was fine. No one was near a panic attack or anything that could cause a breakdown in the trio.

Tao: I'm bored!  
>Rouge: Yeah.* She said weakly*<br>Amy: Same here.

They heard a very loud stomach growl.

Rouge: Huh?  
>Amy: Where did that sound come from?<br>Tao: Tao is hungry!* jumps out of her seat and heads for the storeroom*

Amy and Rouge hear very loud ransacking noises from the storeroom.

Tao: Ugh…. No more food, meow. Tao is hungry.* she walks out of the storeroom hanging her head in defeat.*  
>Amy: Are you sure Tao?<br>Tao: Yeah, meow.  
>Rouge: So you were right all along Amy. Sigh… And help still hasn't come.<br>Tao: Pinky taste good.* licks Amy*  
>Amy: Hey! Stop that!<br>Tao: Awww… Tao can't help it. Tao likes to eat other animals.  
>Rouge: Really? So you're saying you're our natural predator?<br>Tao: Yup, Batty-babe.  
>Rouge: I see… That's not good.<br>Amy: So she has to eat one of us to survive?  
>Rouge: Yup.<br>Amy: So how should we decide this?  
>Rouge: I got an idea, but I'm not sure if you'll like it or not.<br>Amy: What's the idea?  
>Rouge: You'll see.<br>She heads back into to the darkness of the VG Lounge to find what she was looking for.

-A few minutes later-

Rouge appears out of the darkness of the VG Lounge to be carrying red and pink gloves for both her and Amy. She was also carrying black and pink trunks for them as well.

Amy: Eh? We're going to box? Are you serious?  
>Rouge: Yup. What's the matter? You scare?<br>Amy:* gave her a strong glare* No, I'm not. So what are the rules?  
>Rouge: Simple: we'll fight until one of can not get up from the count of ten. Loser will spend the rest of their life in Tao's tummy.<br>Amy: Who's going to be the ref?  
>Tao: Tao shall be ref. What does Tao do?<br>Rouge: All you have to do Tao is count to ten when either I or Amy collapses to the canvas stun or unconscious. Whoever you count out at ten, and they don't get up is your dinner.  
>Tao: Tao likes this idea!<br>Rouge: Okay. Let's go get change in the bathrooms Amy. I hope you don't mind fighting topless. I couldn't find us sport bras.  
>Amy: Don't worry, its fine.* Amy said coldly*<br>Guided by Rouge they both headed into the bathroom to change.

-A few minutes later-

Both of them come out of the bathroom in their boxing attire.

Amy: So where is the ring?  
>Rouge: It's not far from here. Follow me Amy and Tao.<p>

Rogue led them to a ring that had the W.V.B.A logo in the middle of it. Aside from that everything else you expect from a normal boxing ring is there.

Rouge: Tao stay out of the ring and count either I or Amy count out.  
>Tao: Okay!<p>

Both Rouge and Amy climb into the ring and headed to the center of the ring to touch gloves. Tao carry multiple candles with her to lit to give Rouge and Amy enough light to punch each other. It took a couple of minutes to setup and lit all the candles. The light was good enough for both of them to see each other, but it was still kind of dim in the room as a whole.

Rouge: I'm sorry it had to come to this.* gives her gloves a light tab*  
>Amy: Yeah…* returns the tab with a hard tab back.*<br>Rouge: Ring the bell Tao!  
>Tao: Okay!* finds the small hammer and hits the bell hard.*<br>Amy: Here I come!

Amy runs at Rouge and lands some strong right and left hooks aim to both sides of her cheeks.

Rouge: Weak.  
>Rouge put on the earmuffs and easily blocks Amy's assault. She counters with a quick jab-jab-hook combo to her head.<br>Amy: Ah!

The combo landed with a solid thud and sent Amy's head sideways. Rouge decided to keep the pressure on with two punishing uppercuts to Amy's midsection. Once again, both punches landed successfully. Amy grunted loudly, and bit down on her mouthpiece and puts up her gloves and backs away.

Rouge gave chase throwing jabs with both her left and right to keep Amy at bay and the pressure on. On the seventh rep of Rouge's jab chase down strategy, Amy avoids both jabs and throw a powerful left hook to Rouge's body. The shot was powerful enough to stop Rouge in her tracks fro a moment. Amy pumps another plowing hook into her body. Rouge's legs were about to give out, but she attempts to pull Amy into a tight clinch to stop herself from collapsing to the canvas. Amy wasn't having any of it; as she pushes Rogue off before she could finish pulling her into the clinch, and throws a strong right straight in between her eyes and powerful left hook to the jaw in perfect rhythm.

The combo landed cleanly. Rouge's head was first sent back and to the right. Her vision became very blur. She couldn't take anymore punishment and falls to the canvas on her side hard breathing heavily. Amy headed to a neutral corner, and waited for Tao to administrate the count.

Tao: Oh! Batty-babe fell down. One, two, three…  
>Rouge was still on the canvas still breathing heavily.<p>

Tao: Four…Uh…. What's after four?

Amy: Five!

Amy shouted at Tao.

Tao: Oh yeah! Thanks Pinky!* waves at her* Six…

Rouge sat up waiting for her vision to clear up.

Tao: Seven, eight…

Rouge got back to her feet and wipes some sweat off her forehead.

Rouge: Let's go!

Rouge this time around came out aggressive. She had some redness on her body and head, but there was no blood or bruises to be found yet.

Amy: All right!

Amy returns Rouge's aggressive mindset with her own aggressive mindset. Both ladies came very fast at each other, but this time around rouge had the upper hand. She avoided Amy's assault of hooks and crosses, and counters back hard with three hard uppercuts to the body and strong left cross to Amy's jaw. Lots of sweat flew into the air, as Amy body shook violently from the force of the uppercuts and her head was sent to the right.

Rouge kept on the pressure with a power pack right uppercut to the Amy's chin. Our first sight of blood came from Amy's lip as her head was sent hard upwards. She bounces off the ropes throwing two weak hooks at Rouge before collapsing face first into the mat. The two weak hooks she threw hit nothing but air as Rogue took a set back from the weak counter by Amy.

Tao: Now the Pinky has fallen down! One, two, three…  
>Amy seems to be out cold.<br>Tao: Please get up Pinky! Tao wants more boobs jiggle. Four, five, six…  
>Amy got to her knees trying to get control of her breathing before rising to her feet.<br>Tao: Pinky is going to be my dinner! Seven, eight, nine…

Amy got to her feet before she counted out. She barely got her breathing under control

Amy: I…I won't lose…

She got her gloves showing Rouge she was ready to fight.

Tao: Yay! This is fun, meow!

She was jumping up and down.

Rouge and Amy came at each other again. Things started slow down to only a couple of punches from both ladies a time, which was either easily block or parried. You could call it a stalemate as both ladies traded powerful blows to the body and head. Blood flew from both of their mouths. Deep cuts started to appear on their forehead. And bruising started to show on both ladies too. Amy's right eye was a fourth close, and her face was cover in purple welts. Her E cup breasts also had some welts on it as well. For Rouge, she had two big grapes on her breast. She took a lot of punches to her F cup size breasts. She also lost sight in her left eye. And her right eye was showing some swelling, but was not serious. They also traded multiple knockdowns too. Amy had been knockdown six times. She got up at the count of nine four times. Rouge, on the other hand, had been knockdown seven times. But never got up from the count of nine, it was either the count seven or eight.

Tao: This is the best fight ever!

Amy and Rogue were cover head to toe in their own sweat. They circle each other slowly. Amy tried to bait Rouge in by throwing some weak right jabs to throw off her timing. Both ladies were nearing their limit.

Amy:* in head* GAH! I-I-I-I-I-I can't take another knockdown. If I do it's all over!

Amy kept throwing weak right jabs, but Rogue easily blocks them.

Rouge:* in head* I have… I have to land my uppercut one more time to win this fight! I think I can take one more knockdown.

Rouge throws a somewhat fast right hook, but it hit noting but air. Both ladies circle each other again looking for an opening.

Amy:* in head* her guard is down. Now's my chance!

Rouge: * in head* Ha… Fool, I left myself wide open on purpose. Take this!

Amy steps in fast and throws a left cross with everything she has got. Rouge goes for a right uppercut with everything she's got as well. BOOM! A huge wave of sound erupted throughout the whole arena. The wave of sound even knocks Tao on her butt.

Tao: Ouch my butt!* she rubs her butt*

Who hit first? Well… Both did actually. Amy's head was sent upwards; she collapses backwards onto the mat out cold on her back. You think Rouge was ok? Well, she gets rock hard to the right, and sent spinning to the canvas on her back out cold as well.

Tao:* her eyes went wide* Oh my god! Batty-babe and Pinky are down for the count! Tao must count, so she can have her dinner! One, two, three…  
>Both Amy and Rouge didn't move a muscle. They were still out cold.<p>

Tao: I don't mind having both, meow. Four, five, six…

Amy showed signs of life by moving her gloves.

Amy:* in head* gotta get up!

She tried opening her eyes, and couldn't see anything but pure darkness. Rogue was still not moving at all.

Tao: Tao is almost done Batty-babe and Pinky! Seven, eight, nine…

Amy uses the last of her strength to push herself to her feet, and fell into the ropes to support her body. She was barely standing through, but she was off the canvas.

Tao: Ten!* hits the bell* Pinky is your winner!  
>Amy: I'm sorry… Rouge. Hurry up Tao before she wakes up.<br>Tao: Okay! Tao will enjoy Batty-babe's meat lots.* she jumps into the ring*

She grabs unconscious rouge by her feet and stuffs her into hr mouth. She gulps her down in one swift motion. Amy disgusted by the screen she witness. She felt sorry for Rouge.

Tao: Ah… Batty-babe was good. Good job Pinky.* rubbing her tummy*  
>Amy: Ugh… Tao… I'm cool. Please give me warmth.<br>Tao: Uh… okay! Anything for the best boxer ever!

Tao pulls Amy into a strong embrace. Amy was flatter by her words, but didn't think they fitted her; even though she enjoyed the embrace from Tao, and the warmth that generated off of Tao's body.

A couple of days later the duo was found by Sonic and the gang. They found them cuddling in the middle of the ring together. Sonic or anyone else with him didn't brother to ask the ladies questions. As they got Tao and Amy safely out of the VG lounge.

-At Rouge's grave-

After taking two weeks off to health up from her injuries, Amy and Tao made a special memorial in honor of Rogue in Amy's backyard. They got some of the things Rouge love the most, and a picture of her that would be place atop of the memorial. After a couple of hard labor hours building the memorial and painting it pink, black, and white and place the items she love around it. Amy and Tao stare at it.

Amy: I miss her.  
>Tao: Yeah me too. Batty-babe had big boobies, but she was a really nice person.<br>Amy: I wish it didn't end the way  
>Tao: Don't beat yourself up about it Pinky, meow.<br>Amy: You're right.  
>Tao: Rest in peace Batty-babe, meow.<p>

They kept looking at the memorial they build for hours. Rational thinking can sometimes, not be the best way of thinking in difficult situations.

END

A/N: BTW, I type in two writing formats. Tell me which one you like more. I either one is fine with me. I don't mind typing in both formats.


End file.
